


Еще одна просьба

by Leytenator



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: АУ, в котором Бонд вернулся в МИ-6 после событий "Спектра"





	Еще одна просьба

\- Сделайте для меня еще одну вещь, Кью.  
Каждый раз после этой фразы Бонд чувствует острое дежавю, но все равно повторяет ее снова и снова - вот только Кью с каждым разом реагирует немного иначе. До разгрома "Спектра" он шутил и сам смеялся над своими шутками, после - улыбался снисходительно и смущенно. Потом - устало.  
В последнее время он перестал улыбаться.  
Кью снимает очки и протирает их полой пиджака. У него мятая рубашка и слишком узкий галстук. У него непривычная щетина на осунувшемся лице и невидящий, рассеянный, больной взгляд.  
Бонд знает, чем он болен.  
Но все равно спрашивает:  
\- Я же могу на вас рассчитывать?  
\- Что вам надо? Оружие, автомобиль?  
Кью не смотрит на него, протирая в стекле дырку. Бонд молчит, и Кью наконец поднимает на него глаза. Его рот кривится, очки косо садятся на переносицу.  
\- Разумеется, вы можете на меня рассчитывать, - говорит он тихо, с обреченной злостью, от которой делается не по себе даже Бонду. - Вы отлично знаете, что я сделаю для вас все. Все, что вы пожелаете, Бонд. Поэтому давайте, пока я не вырезал для вас почку или какой-нибудь другой совершенно ненужный мне внутренний орган - говорите, что вам надо, и проваливайте отсюда к чертям.  
"Да, вы как всегда правы, мой проницательный друг, - хочет сказать Бонд. - Вальтер и тачку побыстрее, пожалуйста". Он не произносит ни слова из этого, потому что каждым солжет. Ему не так уж и нужны пистолет и машина.  
А Кью - давно не его друг.  
Бонд плавно поднимается с края стола и подходит к нему вплотную.  
\- Улыбнитесь, - говорит он.  
\- Что? - спрашивает Кью, поправляя очки и запахивая полы пиджака, словно от Бонда веет холодом.   
Он ждет настоящей просьбы с таким ощутимым нетерпением, что Бонд осторожно делает шаг назад. Он не уверен, что Кью по силам ее теперь исполнить.  
\- Улыбнитесь, как будто на самом деле рады меня видеть.   
Кью моргает. Кью опять стаскивает очки и принимается полировать до блеска. Кью засовывает их в карман штанов, потом достает, вертит в руке, словно не в силах понять, откуда взялась эта дурацкая штука. Кью улыбается. Кью смеется, прикрыв рот ладонью, и опускается на стул.  
Кью начинает хохотать.  
Смех вырывается из его горла птичьим клекотом; Бонд думает, что такой же звук издают распуганные голуби на площади, когда он пересекает ее в своем Астон Мартине на полном ходу, не глядя, кто попадется под колеса.  
Кью давится хохотом, захлебывается, утирает выступившие на глазах слезы тыльной стороной ладони.  
"Дурак, - думает Бонд. - Ты уже отдал мне все, что было у тебя внутри.  
А я дурак, что не взял".  
\- Вы шутник, Бонд, - Кью машет на него рукой и с трудом переводит дух.  
Он с независимым видом водружает очки на нос и поправляет узел галстука. Его губы все еще подрагивают в улыбке, но в глазах одна только злость.  
\- Все, я сделал, что вы просили, идите же. Вы свободны.  
"А ты нет.  
Да и я, пожалуй, тоже".  
Кью утыкается в экран ноутбука и ожесточенно набрасывается на клавиши, кажется, совершенно позабыв про чужое присутствие. Бонд усмехается углом рта и уже думает уйти, но застывает в двух шагах от двери.  
Он вернется сюда завтра - или послезавтра, или через полгода, - но вернется все равно, непременно, обязательно. Потому что его здесь ждут, с просьбами или без просьб.  
Стоит захлопнуть крышку ноутбука, как Кью мгновенно взвивается, вскидывает на него пылающие праведным гневом глаза. Хорошо, лучше так, чем безысходная, глухая тоска.  
\- Там были расчеты за два дня, Бонд, и по вашей милости я не успел сделать бэкап. Знаете ли вы вообще, сколько труда вложено...  
Бонд затыкает его ожидаемо эффективным способом.  
Чего он не ожидает, так это того, что стоит ему оторваться от губ Кью, как тот сграбастает его за галстук и рывком вернет обратно, едва не сломав шею. Кью целует его, жадно впиваясь зубами в губы, царапает щетиной, трахает языком рот и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, не отрывая глаз.  
Бонд не может оторваться тоже. Ни от глаз. Ни от губ.  
Кью разрывает поцелуй сам, бесцеремонно толкнув Бонда в грудь, и тут же открывает ноутбук.  
\- Сделайте для меня еще одну вещь, Бонд, - говорит он, уставившись в монитор.   
В его глазах пляшут черти, слишком веселые для того, кто безвозвратно отдал кому-то свое сердце. Может быть, оттого, что другое Кью только что получил взамен.   
\- Постарайтесь, чтобы никто не видел вас выходящим из моего кабинета со стояком.


End file.
